Sisterhooves Social/Gallery
Sweetie Belle's Arrival Birds chirping S2E05.png|Carousel boutique in the morning. Rarity dream S02E05.png|Literally sweet dreams. Rarity talking in her sleep S2E5.png|Rarity is trying to grab imaginary pancakes. Rarity smell of smoke S2E5.png|Rarity waking up to the smell of smoke. Rarity smoke S02E05.png|" I smell smoke!" Rarity smoke! S02E05.png|"SMOKE!!!" Rarity screaming S2E05.png|Smoke! Rarity falls down the stairs S2E05.png|Rarity falling down the stairs Rarity observes what's causing the smoke S2E05.png|Rarity, you should've removed that BEFORE reaching the stairs! Sweetie Belle Smoke 1 S2E5.png|Rarity finds that something is burning in the kitchen. Rarity sigh S02E05.png|Rarity trying to see the cause of this disaster. Rarity in anger S2E05.png|Well, well, well... Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Smoke 2 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle's surprise was ruined... she's not happy about that. Rarity walking towards Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|Oh no, this is going to be bad. Rarity almost about to scold Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|As she is almost going to scold Sweetie Belle... Rarity Jump S2E5.png|...she gets interrupted. Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents S2E5.png|Rarity's and Sweetie Belle's parents show up Rarity's parents praising Sweetie Belle S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle's mess, is the family's meal. Rarity's father tousling Sweetie Belle's mane S2E5.png|Rarity's Father, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity's Mother. Rarity's family at the breakfast table S2E5.png|Burnt food. Rarity "Figured" S2E05.png|"I...figured." Rarity Juice S2E5.png|Huh, what's this? Rarity Sniff S2E5.png|*sniff* *sniff* Rarity "I didn't know" S2E05.png|"I didn't know..." Rarity awkward smile S2E5.png|"...you could burn juice." Rarity's mother laughing S2E5.png|Rarity's mom. Rarity's mother "I've been giving her lessons" S2E5.png|A bit on the clumsy side much? Rarity Listening to Her Mom S2E5.png|Mom, you never were the serious one. Rarity's mother talking to Rarity S2E05.png|"...by the time we get back from our vacation." Rarity vacations S02E05.png|"Vacation?" Rarity "Is that this week" S2E05.png|"Is that this week?" Rarity worried S2E5.png|"As in 'starting this very instant this week'?!" Toast S2E5.png|Toast? You...can't explain that. Rarity Toast S2E5.png|"Sweetie Belle, what is that?" Sweetie Belle Toast S2E5.png|Toast! Rarity, Sweetie Belle and their parents S2E05.png|"We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have!" Sweetie Belle walking away S2E05.png|"I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon." Rarity "A week" S2E05.png|"Now when you say 'a week'..." Rarity clears throat S2E05.png|"...is that, um, ..." Rarity wise pony S2E5.png|"...seven whole days?" Rarity's mother 'and six nights' S2E05.png|"And six nights, I know." Rarity's father "you gonna eat that?" S2E5.png|"You gonna eat that?" Rarity pushing plate S2E05.png|"But I've got such a long to-do list. Rarity "Spend time with your sister" S2E05.png|"I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list." Rarity Shock 1 S2E5.png|Rarity has been startled by a loud noise! Rarity looking behind S2E05.png|Rarity looking to see the source of the loud noise. Sweetie Belle Luggage S2E5.png|"Just a few necessities."....Oh Goodness, she packs like her sister Rarity grin S2E05.png|What? You're the ones that taught us how to pack Rarity's parents leaving S2E5.png|Oh look, a Taxi! Chores must be fixed Rarity entering kitchen S2E05.png|This kitchen needs some cleaning. Sweetie Belle 'We haven't eaten yet' S2E05.png|"We haven't eaten yet." Rarity looking at burnt foods S2E05.png|Rarity is not amused by the burnt foods. Sweetie Belle Burnt S2E5.png|Mmm tasty... Rarity staring at Sweetie Belle worriedly S2E5.png|"I wanna help, sis! :(" Rarity backing Sweetie Belle off S2E05.png|Let the professional handle this. Rarity Goes to Make Breakfast S2E5.png|Rarity walking away, to make a "proper breakfast." Rarity levitating a box S2E05.png|A good morning, needs a good cereal. Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png|Rarity uses magic to move a bowl, while looking for something else. Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|Oh, you're asking something? Rarity thinking S2E5.png|"Erm... Uhh..." Rarity Unsure S2E5.png|I'll get back to you on that... Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png|Rarity placing a pitcher of water on the table. Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png|Kitchen utensils... check. Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png|Who knew Rarity does her own cooking? Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle feels a bit... dejected. Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png|Rarity is so focused on her chores, she forgot about her sister. Rarity stirring a pot S2E05.png|Just stirring this pot. Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png|Rarity is caught off guard by Sweetie Belle. Rarity makes a face S2E05.png|Rarity didn't want Sweetie Belle to remember her promise. Rarity "You are" S2E05.png|"You are." Rarity "You can" S2E05.png|"You can..." Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png|One little parsley for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Garnish 2 S2E5.png|Now, how to place the parsley... Hmm... Rarity "Now easy" S2E05.png|"Now easy." Sweetie Belle Garnish 3 S2E5.png|Uh-oh! Sweetie Belle trying to put parsley S2E05.png|Laying parsley is serious business. Sweetie Belle sweating S2E05.png|This is the most stressful job to be done by a pony, at least for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png|Filly faceplant! Egg Breakfast S2E5.png|And cilantro makes it all complete! Rarity "Not bad" S2E05.png|"Not bad." I guess. Wiping the floor S2E05.png|Rarity uses a cloth to clean the mess on the floor. Rarity cleans the kitchen S2E05.png|Rarity tosses a cloth onto a pile of cloths in a basket. Rarity "Some things" S2E05.png|"There are some things I must attend to." Sweetie Belle cleaning S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle scrubbing the floor with a brush. Sweetie Belle lifting front hooves S2E05.png|Come to me, towels. Sweetie Belle under a pile of clothes S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle under a pile of towels. Sweetie Belle pushing basket S2E05.png|Sweetie will prove herself useful. Sweetie Belle in the laundry room S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle spies her sister's sweater. Sweetie Belle entering room S2E05.png|Ah, perfect. Rarity Long Neck S2E5.png|Uh-Oh. What does Rarity see? Sweetie Belle 'I told you' S2E05.png|"I told you I'd make myself useful." Rarity "Am I" S2E05.png|Am I surprised? Sweetie Belle hanging up Rarity's sweater S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is proud of herself. Rarity "You know how hard" S2E05.png|"You know how hard these things are to come by?" Sweetie Belle and Rarity observing the sweater S2E5.png|What are they looking at the sweater for? Sweetie Belle and Rarity seeing the sweater shrink S2E5.png|... Oh... It shrunk... Sweetie Belle 'Sorry' S2E05.png|Eh, sorry. Rarity tries to keep her anger inside S2E05.png|Rarity's trying to maintain her composure. Rarity tries to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Even ponies can suffer rage-induced aneurysms! Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|She's Popeye the sailor man! Rarity smiling S2E05.png|She knows how to control her anger. Rarity "I must create" S2E05.png|"I must create." Rarity Splash S2E5.png|Suddenly, *splash*! Rarity gets her hoof wet S2E5.png|Rarity notices the bucket of water she stepped in. Sweetie Belle 'Sorry' 2 S2E05.png|Sorry again. Rarity "Stay out of trouble" S2E05.png|"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Rarity "Please" S2E05.png|"Please." Sweetie Belle on the floor S2E05.png|This is boredom. Sweetie Belle Groan S2E5.png|Something is so adoring about this scene. Sweetie Belle Slide S2E5.png|I'm so bored! Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle recalling Rarity's words to her. Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png|"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Sweetie Belle looking at something S2E05.png|Ah, I know what to do. Paper S2E5.png|"Hmm... I never got in trouble for drawing..." Sweetie Belle Drawing S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is letting her imagination go wild Blue sparkle on Sweetie Belle's eyes S2E05.png|"This needs something." Gems S2E5.png|Gems in a box. Sweetie Belle looking at the gems S2E05.png|Ah, just what I need. Rarity walking out S2E05.png|Rarity using magic to move more things. Rarity Drawing S2E5.png|I made something special for you Rarity Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle's drawing S2E05.png|Will she think it is impressive? Rarity shocked because Sweetie Belle used her gems S2E05.png|You didn't! Rarity Box S2E5.png|You did Sweetie Belle Box S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle didn't mean anything bad with what she did... Rarity is surprised S2E05.png|"These are extremely rare baby blue sapphire!" Sweetie Belle cowering S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle's feeling the fury of Rarity... Sweetie Belle Sad 2 S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is really, really sorry. Rarity angry at Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"What am I going to do with you?" Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle joyfully recommends things they can do. Rarity "Not what I meant" S2E05.png|"That's not what I meant!" Sweetie Belle 'And help' S2E05.png|"I’ll go with you and help." Rarity looks around the room S2E05.png|"NO!" Sad Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|Sorry Rarity Rarity trying to be nice to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Is that...Applejack's lie face? Rarity "No, thank you" S2E05.png|"No, thank you." Rarity telling Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|Rarity gives orders to Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle walking away 2 S2E05.png|"Can I do anything right?" Sweetie Belle Mess S2E5.png|What a mess Mess S2E5.png|Rarity's Room is a massive mess! Rarity entering boutique S2E05.png|Come back from collecting gems, totally not angry. Rarity looking inside the room S2E05.png|Are you in there, Sweetie Belle Rarity finds her room clean S2E05.png|WHAAA-!? Tidy S2E5.png|Neat... Organized... the horror!!! Sweetie Belle surprising Rarity 2 S02E05.png|''Surprise!'' Rarity looking around S2E05.png|What happened?! Rarity "My inspiration room" S2E05.png|"My inspiration room!" Rarity Stare S2E5.png|The absolute neatness - the horror! Rarity "What did you do" S2E05.png|"What did you do?" Rarity "What did you do' 2 S2E05.png|"What did you do?!" Sweetie Belle 'Clean it up' S2E05.png|"When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I’d clean it up for you." Rarity "It was organized chaos" S2E05.png|"This wasn't a mess. It was organized chaos." Rarity "Planning my new" S2E05.png|"I was just about finished planning my new fashion line!" Rarity Upset S2E5.png|"And now I have to start from scratch!" Sweetie Belle 'You get upset' S2E05.png|"But every time I made a mess, you get upset." Rarity Med S2E5.png|"But this is MY mess in MY house" Rarity "Start from scratch" S2E05.png|"And now I have to start from scratch." Sweetie 'make you happy' S2E05.png|"But...I...I thought it would...make you happy." Rarity and Sweetie Belle are sad S2E05.png|Rarity and Sweetie Belle sulking. Rarity Angry S2E5.png|"Happy?!" Rarity grinds her teeth S2E05.png|You think this will make me happy?! Rarity controlling anger S2E05.png|Keep the rage in its' cage, Rarity... Rarity manages to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Just keep it in and look normal... Rarity walking away S2E05.png|"I just need some time alone." Sweetie Belle opens mouth S2E05.png|Rarity needs some time... alone. Sweetie Belle walking away 3 S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle dejectedly walks away. "Neither of us needs a sister" Sweetie Belle walking S2E05.png|Poor Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom holds a flyer S2E05.png|A friendly face appears! Apple Bloom questioning Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Asking how the sleepover with Rarity is going Sweetie Belle 'Why it's smashing' S2E05.png|"Why, it's smashing." Sweetie Belle Grumpy S2E5.png|Hm? Sweetie Belle 'Do something special' S2E05.png|"I just wish we could do something special together that didn’t include me goofing anything up." Sweetie Belle shocked S02E05.png|Apple Bloom startles Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom showing the poster S2E5.png|Why don't you and Rarity join the Sisterhooves Social? Apple Bloom talking to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"You and Rarity can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events." Sweetie Belle 'That sounds like' S2E05.png|"That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out." Sweetie Belle happy S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle is happy. Sweetie Belle holding flyer S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle is REALLY happy! Sweetie Belle by the door S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle's idea has been shot down. Rarity making excuses S2E5.png|The problem is Rarity levitating a cloth S2E05.png|"It doesn't sound..." Rarity "Clean" S2E05.png|"...very clean." Sweetie Belle 'Back to hating messes' S2E05.png|"Now you’re back to hating messes?" Rarity "Watch your tone" S2E05.png|"Sweetie Bell watch your tone. I am still your big sister." Sweetie Belle following Rarity S2E05.png|"Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!" Rarity "Honestly" S2E05.png|"Honestly." Rarity "Playing silly little games" S2E05.png|"Playing silly little games in the dirt is just uncouth." Sweetie Belle resentful S2E05.png|"Well then." Sweetie Belle tears up S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle is thinking of what to say. Sweetie Belle mad S02E05.png|The moment when somepony says something she'll regret. Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png|Rarity heard what Sweetie Belle said. Rarity awkward face S2E5.png|Rarity can't believe what Sweetie Belle said! Rarity Gasping S2E5.png|GASP! Rarity explaining S2E5.png|"Oh, I'M the one who's ruining YOUR life!?" Rarity "Really" S2E05.png|"Really!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle angry at each other S2E05.png|"I’m the one who would be better off with no sister!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E5.png|Rarity and Sweetie Belle go at it Rarity "Deal!" S2E05.png|"Deal!" Sweetie Belle 'Deal!' S2E05.png|"Deal! Goodbye, un-sister!" Rarity angry S2E05.png|Rarity's so mad, she could burst! Rarity humph S2E5.png|Humph! Separation time Applejack with bale of hay S02E05.png|"Uncouth"? Big McIntosh's cutie mark sparkling S2E5.png|"She said the sister social is uncouth?" Apple Bloom 'Uncouth' S2E05.png|"Yeah! Uncouth?" Apple Bloom Belches S2E5.png|That's a good one Apple Bloom Apple Bloom asking what's uncouth S2E05.png|"What's uncouth?" Sweetie Belle 'She thinks I'm uncouth' S2E05.png|"It's not just the Social. She thinks I'm uncouth." Applejack worried S02E05.png|"Honey, rarity thinks that everything uncouth" Apple Bloom eating apple S02E05.png|Apple-chewing Apple Bloom. Applejack telling Apple Bloom what's uncouth S2E05.png|"It means uncivil, you know bad mannered" Apple Bloom belches S2E05.png|Apple Bloom, proudly displaying the meaning of the word 'Uncouth' Applejack Face S2E5.png|"Exactly" Applejack talking to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"Just give Rarity some time." Applejack smile S02E05.png|"She'll come around." Applejack and Apple Bloom S2E05.png|"Sisters always do." Sweetie Belle 'Not sisters like Rarity' S2E05.png|"Not sisters like Rarity." Applejack smiling with Apple Bloom S2E5.png|Applejack and Apple Bloom want to cheer up Sweetie Belle. Rotten apple S02E05.png|A bruised apple with a worm in it. Applejack grabbing apple with teeth S2E05.png|Just grabbin' this bruised apple. Apple Bloom pulling a tub S2E05.png|Wait while I pull this tub. Apple Bloom laughing S2E05.png|Just having some fun. Applejack big smile S02E05.png|Smilin' Applejack! Applejack getting rid of bad apples S2E05.png|Applejack hit an Apple with her tail. Off it goes! Sweetie Belle 'This is a' S2E05.png|"This is a chore?" Sweetie Belle looking at Applejack S2E05.png|These sisters... Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom S2E05.png|...are really having fun together. Sweetie Belle with empty tub S2E05.png|"Um, okay!" Sweetie Belle gets apple in horn S2E5.png|A horn in one Applejack and Apple Bloom S02E05.png|Applejack giving a hug to Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle 'Never wants to do' S2E05.png|"Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together." Rarity "Thanks to Sweetie Belle" S2E05.png|"Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Sweetie Belle." Rarity surprised S2E05.png|What do we got here? Fabrics in the drawer S2E05.png|Fabrics that are neatly arranged. Rarity gets an idea S2E05.png|Rarity gets an idea. Rarity "Idea!" S2E05.png|"Idea! This is genius!" Rarity looking at pony manikins S2E5.png|"Full Spectrum Fashions!" Rarity 'if Sweetie Belle hadn't...' S2E5.png|Her expression changes from good... Rarity changing expression to disdain S2E05.png|...to bad. Rarity levitating the clothes S2E05.png|"She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission." Applejack dropping grape S2E05.png|More grapes, more juice! Applejack about to enter a container filled with grapes S2E05.png|Grapes are ready, so Applejack calls for Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S2E05.png|Apple Bloom knows what to do. Apple Bloom bounding happily S2E05.png|Such adorable bounding. Apple Bloom jumping into the vat S2E05.png|Apple Bloom jumps off of Applejack, to get in. Apple Bloom stomping on grapes S2E05.png|So that's how you make grape juice. Applejack opening spigot S2E05.png|Applejack nudges the tap. Sweetie Belle looking at jar being filled with grape juice S2E05.png|"You're making grape juice?" Applejack and Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits." Apple Bloom 'that's silly' S2E05.png|"Well, that's silly!" Applejack covered in grape juice S2E05.png|Applejack just got covered in grape juice! Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Applejack's mad at Apple Bloom! Oh no! Sweetie Belle 'Please, Applejack' S2E05.png|"Please, Applejack! She didn’t mean-" Applejack serious S02E05.png|Applejack dashes. Applejack giving Apple Bloom a grape juice bath S2E5.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath Rarity moving clothes S2E5.png|Time to get these washed! Rarity levitating the clothes 2 S2E05.png|"Ooh, my favourite sweater... I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle-" Opalescence yowling S2E5.png|A horse just stepped on my tail! Rarity looking at Opalescence S2E05.png|Rarity gets another idea. Opalescence being worn with a sweater S2E05.png|Wearing her cat with the sweater. Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png|And thus tiny pet sweaters were brought to Equestria Opal frowning S2E5.png|Much to Opal's displeasure Rarity turned all right S2E5.png|"Had turned out all right." Sheep S2E5.png|Sheep Herding! Applejack running among sheep S2E05.png|Applejack seems to be enjoyin' the job! Apple Bloom running alongside a sheep S2E5.png|"Don't let that one get away, Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom Sheep S2E5.png|Apple Bloom bumps the sheep back into the herd. Flock of sheeps entering the pen S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle watches them herd the sheep. Applejack and Apple Bloom high-fiving S2E05.png|High-Hoof! Apple Bloom and Applejack outside of the sheep's pen S2E05.png|A job well done! Sheep Talk S2E5.png|Those sheep can talk you know Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S2E05.png|These sisters really work well together. Rarity looking at the mannequin S2E05.png|"Perfect! Just one more, and this ensemble is fini!" Rarity angered S2E05.png|Rarity gets angry again. Rarity "Sweetie Belle!" S2E05.png|"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity "Where's her silly" S2E05.png|"Where's her silly little arts and crafts project?" Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle's drawing 2 S2E05.png|Suddenly, she saw something. Sweetie Belle Heart S2E05.png|Aww what a touching picture Rarity crying1 S02E05.png|Watery-Eyed Rarity. Rarity oh Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"Oh! Sweetie Belle!" Rarity 'Sweetie Belle, my one and only sister' S2E5.png|"Sweetie Belle, my one and only sister..." Rarity one and only sister S2E5.png|"Oh sweetie bell! My one and only sister!" Rarity "What have I done" S2E05.png|"What have I done?" Rarity realizes her mistake S2E05.png|Rarity has had a moment of realization. Rarity admiring plant S2E5.png|Rarity realizes how much she's better off, with a sister. Rarity "And wishing" S2E05.png|"All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone!" Rarity breaking down S2E5.png|"Woe is me!" Rarity crying S02E05.png|Rarity crying into her hoof. Rarity NO! S02E05.png|"NO, I must get her back!" Rarity I Must S2E5.png|"I MUST!" Rarity Superpony S2E5.png|"As Celestia is my witness, ..." Rarity never be sisterless S2E5.png|"...I shall never be sisterless again!" The ways of a sister Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire S2E05.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. Rarity spying S2E5.png|Hm? Rarity happy S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle! Rarity finds Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you! I..." Sweetie Belle turning face away from Rarity S2E05.png|Oh, it's you. Rarity and Sweetie Belle talk to each other S2E05.png|Apple Bloom and Applejack in front of their tent. Sweetie Belle 'Hello, un-sister!' S2E05.png|"Hello, un-sister! What are you doing here?" Sweetie Belle 'Better be careful' S2E05.png|"Better be careful. You might get some dust on you." Rarity is disappointed S2E5.png|"Oh, Sweetie Belle, I want to apologize. I am not better off without a sister." Sweetie Belle 'Without a sister either' S2E05.png|"I’m not better off without a sister either." Sweetie Belle 'Made me realize' S2E05.png|"Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that." Rarity "Oh, Sweetie" S2E05.png|"Oh, Sweetie!" Rarity is pleased S2E5.png|"You don’t know how happy I am to hear y—" Sweetie Belle slapping Rarity's hoof away S2E05.png|Huh... Sweetie Belle 'And that's why' S2E05.png|"And that’s why I’m adopting Applejack as my big sister!" Rarity gasp S02E05.png|''What''!? Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg S2E05.png|The "what?!" has been doubled! Cute Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's leg. Sweetie Belle 'And takes care' S2E05.png|"A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister." Rarity huh S02E05.png|Rarity is surprised at what has happened... Rarity annoyed S2E5.png|... but isn't happy with the cause. Applejack looks a bit worried S2E05.png|Applejack is surprised as well... Applejack cute ear drop S2E5.png|... And isn't quite sure how to answer Rarity's glare. Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don’t get ahead of yourself here." Apple Bloom irked S2E05.png|"Besides..." Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png|"...she’s my big sister!" Applejack uhm S02E05.png|This Apple's about to break in two! Sweetie Belle 'So she could teach' S2E05.png|"So she could teach you what a good sister's supposed to be!" Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"But I don’t need lessons on being a good sister!" Rarity awesome face S02E05.png|Rarity is giving ideas, Sweetie Belle is not amused. Rarity nervous chuckle S2E5.png|"Won't that be fun?" Sweetie Belle backing Rarity up S2E05.png|"You want me to go home with you so we can do what..." Sweetie Belle pointing at Rarity S2E05.png|"...you want to do?" Rarity smiles S02E05.png|"Uh... yes?" Sweetie Belle 'Just forget it' S2E05.png|"Just forget it." Apple Bloom and Applejack gasping S2E5.png|Applejack and Apple Bloom watch Sweetie Belle stomp off. Rarity walking grumpily to Applejack S2E5.png|"Well, that apology went swimmingly." Rarity "Why do you have" S2E05.png|"Applejack, why do you have to be so good..." Rarity "Look so bad" S2E05.png|"...and make me look so bad?" Applejack chuckling S2E05.png|Oh, you. Applejack pointing at Rarity S2E05.png|"Once again you're thinking about yourself." Applejack talking to Rarity S2E5.png|"Bein’ sisters is a give-and-take. You’ve been doin’ a whole lot of takin’, but you haven’t been doin’ a whole lot of givin’." Rarity thinks S02E05.png|Rarity ponders over Applejack's words. Rarity talks to Applejack S2E05.png|"But of course I give! I give lessons, reasonable demands." Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png|"But you never give in." Applejack thinking S2E05.png|"Bein’ sisters is like..." Applejack talks to Rarity S2E05.png|"...apple pie." Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png|"You can have amazin’ apples and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, ..." Applejack pointing at Rarity 2 S2E05.png|"...but only together can you have a perfect apple pie." Rarity understanding apple pie S02E05.png|Rarity is dumbfounded! Rarity "pile of mush" S02E05.png|"...but apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly dry mess..." Rarity "crumbly dry mess" S02E05.png|Rarity thinks about what to do. Rarity epic stand S02E05.png|"I know what I need to do!" Rarity "I just hope it isn't too late" S02E05.png|"I just hope it isn't too late." Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Announcing the winners. LuckyS2E05 02.png|Con-pie-tulations! Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's' S2E05.png|"Well, I guess it’s a good thing Rarity isn’t here." Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together S2E05.png|"Do I see "uncouth" written all over this contest?" Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png|"He sure is a cutie." Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"That's the last word Rarity would use." Sweetie Belle imitating Rarity S2E05.png|"Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover!" Applejack and Apple Bloom look to their side S2E05.png|Wondering if they have their own little Miss Rarity in their midst. Applejack 'It’s almost' S2E05.png|"It's almost time!" Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2 S2E05.png|"Well, you two have fun..." Sad Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"I sure wish I had a sister to go with!" Sweetie Belle with a hat and bandana S2E05.png|"Huh?" Apple Bloom 'you do now' S2E05.png|"You do now." Applejack and Apple Bloom grinning S2E05.png|"(Applejack: AB and I figured since we do this every year...) (Apple Bloom: I'd like you to borrow my sis so you can give it a try!) Sweetie Belle 'No way' S2E05.png|"No way!" Apple Bloom "ONE! DAY!" S2E5.png|ONE! DAY! Granny Smith speaking through large end of megaphone S2E05.png|"Hello?" Big McIntosh whispers S2E05.png|Whisper whisper. Big McIntosh's cutie mark not sparkling S2E5.png|Big McIntosh whispering to Granny Smith. Granny Smith 'have to say so' S2E05.png|"You have to say so." Granny Smith spinning the megaphone S2E05.png|Granny Smith spins the megaphone around Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Ponies listen to what Granny Smith has to say. Sisters Walk S2E5.png|On their way to the start line. Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Lined up and ready Apple Bloom "ONE! DAY! Good Luck!" S2E5.png|ONE! DAY! Sweetie Belle startled by Apple Bloom S2E05.png|Good Luck! Granny Smith yelling through the megaphone S2E05.png|"On your mark..." Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Pumped up and ready Granny Smith 'Get set' S2E05.png|"Get set..." Close-up of Sweetie Belle's eyes S2E05.png|Let's do this. Red mark on Granny Smith's eye S02E05.png|What's that red mark next to her eye? Granny Smith pokes her eye with the megaphone S2E05.png|That....HAS to hurt! Granny Smith 'Go!' S2E05.png|"GOOOO!" Ponies running S2E05.png|It begins. Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png|Hopping on the mud pit like it was nothing. Sweetie Belle hears splat S2E05.png|That doesn't sound good. Rarity mud S02E05.png|Wow, it changed her eye colour Sweetie Belle 'You okay' S2E05.png|"You okay, Applejack?" Rarity with a grin S2E05.png|Applejack's fine. I mean, I'm fine. Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Let's win this contest. Berryshine Jump S2E5.png|Other ponies clear the mud pit, easily. The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Spectator Ponies cheer for the competitors! Rarity jumping in buckets S2E5.png|Larger ponies take care where their hooves land, when running the obstacle course. Sweetie Belle hopping through the buckets S2E05.png|When all else fails, just hop in bucket after bucket. Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png|Let's get over these crate. Sweetie Belle 'Help!' S2E05.png|"Applejack! Help!" Rarity reaches out to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle is helped by her "sister". Rarity flinging Sweetie Belle over the top S2E05.png|Let's move on. Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png|How can they swallow the whole pies? Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale S2E05.png|They are really strong. Golden Harvest S02E05.png|Golden Harvest and Noi struggling to move their bale. Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|They race around the bend! Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png|Oh, just me launching all these grapes into the vat. Sweetie Belle stomping on the grapes S2E05.png|We can tell that she took some lessons from Apple Bloom. Rarity with the grape juice S2E5.png|Whoops! Another competitor is having a bit of trouble! Dinky derped S2E05.png|Dinky Hooves derping. Rarity grape juice delivered S2E5.png|The jar has been placed! Go to the next event! Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Proceeding to run. Rarity catapulting the apples S2E05.png|The apples have launched. Sweetie Belle with empty tub on head S2E05.png|Now she knows what to do. Sweetie Belle putting the tub down S2E05.png|The apples have landed. Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub S2E05.png|Don't forget one apple. Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png|Berryshine and Piña Colada balancing eggs... Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png|BUMP! Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png|Oh no! The eggs! Eggs shattered S2E05.png|Well that's a shame. Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png|They're balancing it... together! Sweetie Belle and mud covered Rarity look at eggs S2E05.png|They placed their egg on top of the egg basket! Rarity and Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png|Looks like they are winning! Berryshine and her sister2 S02E05.png|The other sisters race past, leaving them spinning! Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground S2E05.png|Get up, Sweetie Belle and Rar-I mean Applejack! Rarity and Sweetie Belle together S2E05.png|Oh, those ponies. Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png|We can't let them win! Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2 S2E05.png|We can do this. The final jump S2E5.png|The final jump Rarity and Sweetie Belle almost win S02E05.png|So close Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png|Berryshine wins Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png|Berryshine and her sister win again! Rarity Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom end of the race mud S2E5.png|Apple Bloom gets their attention. Apple Bloom 'almost won' S2E05.png|"Ooh, so close! You almost won!" Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E05.png|"Thank you, Applejack! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win." Sweetie Belle Rarity S2E5.png|"Applejack"... might not have been Applejack. Sweetie Belle noticing horn S2E05.png|Wait, what's with the horn? Rarity Cutie Mark Reveal S2E5.png|Wait... this is Rarity's Cutie Mark... Sweetie Belle Shock S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle is shocked that it was actually Rarity with her everywhere except for the starting line. Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Ahhh... It was Rarity all along! Rarity Shaking Clean S2E5.png|Wow, those must be some kind of beauty products, to allow Rarity to completely shake free of the mud. Sweetie Belle asking where's Applejack S2E05.png|"Where's Applejack?" Applejack gasping for air S2E05.png|Wait... how long was Applejack holding her breath? Sweetie Belle 'Don't get it' S2E05.png|"I don't get it." Applejack 'we switched places' S2E05.png|"We switched places places over at the very first mudhole." Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png|So... apparently Applejack gets her beauty products from Rarity... or Equestrian ponies have slick bodies. Sweetie Belle 'Together' S2E05.png|"So... we did the whole competition together?" Rarity "for the start line" S2E5.png|"That we did, little sister. Well, except for the start line." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom stand next to Rarity S2E05.png|Apple Bloom buds in between a sisterly moment Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack are smiling S2E05.png|"You mean... you were all in on it?" Sweetie Belle 'For me' S2E05.png|"You did this for me?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle "I did it for us" S02E05.png|"Us. I did it for us." We Are Apple Pie S02E05.png|"You see? We are apple pie!" Sweetie Belle stands next to Rarity S2E05.png|"Uh, I'll explain later. For now, I think we deserve a celebration!" Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!' S2E05.png|"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle 'Where' S2E05.png|"Where?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle "the spa of course" S02E05.png|"The spa, of course." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing S2E05.png|Oh, is she serious?! Rarity is reluctant S2E5.png|"No, I... I'm serious." Rarity looks worried S2E05.png|She really is serious, you know. Lesson Rarity Hair S2E5.png|Luna and Celestia will treasure this letter for sure. Sweetie Belle looking at mirror S2E05.png|"I'll start." Sweetie Belle telling lesson S2E05.png|"Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest." Rarity and Sweetie Belle near the line of clothes S2E05.png|"I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork." Rarity gasp2 S02E05.png|"Sometimes it’s about compromising." Sweetie Belle holding a pie S2E5.png|Sweetie Belle baked a Pie! Rarity classy S02E05.png|"Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences." Sweetie Belle 1 S02E05.png|Sweetie Belle has a rather... interesting sense of fashion. Rarity and Sweetie Belle playing in the rain S2E5.png|"But mostly, it's about having fun together." Rarity wet mane S2E05.png|Looking incredible. Sweetie Belle on the tree branch S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle on a branch above a puddle next to... Uh-Oh! Sweetie Belle landing to puddle S2E05.png|"A lot dirty." Rarity "Little bit dirty" S2E05.png|"A little bit dirty." Rarity and Sweetie Belle doing hair S2E5.png|"A lot dirty." Rarity "Little bit dirty" 2 S2E05.png|"A little bit dirty!" Spike Hold It S2E5.png|"Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, ..." Spike "Just right" S2E05.png|"...not too little, not too much, just right"?" Spike Smile S2E5.png|A wonderful suggestion! Rarity and Sweetie Belle reconcile "deal!" S02E05.png|"Deal!"